


【德哈】带未婚夫见父母应该注意什么？

by Cacia1996



Series: 性爱录像带 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 性爱录像带 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【德哈】带未婚夫见父母应该注意什么？

按照德拉科的意思，跟哈利订婚以后就可以回去见纳西莎和卢修斯了，但是最后一支片子带来的各种八卦新闻满天飞，陈年往事被扒出来，卢修斯被气得根本不搭理他。再后来哈利的电影进入了宣传期，接着又是颁奖季，每天各种采访和访谈节目忙得脚不离地，空闲时候两个人只想躲在家里根本不想见人。

片子横扫各大奖项，哈利也获得了一个最佳新人，奖杯放进了曾经那个拍片的房间，本来按照德拉科的意思，那个房间是想改成哈利的衣帽间，但是哈利说太大了，他不想要单独的衣帽间，就喜欢看自己的衣服和德拉科的衣服挂在一起的感觉，于是那屋子清空了现在做杂物间，只是放了一个展示用的柜子，德拉科说也许以后可以考虑专门用来做哈利的奖杯陈列。

哈利被这半年的变故推着往前走，又有好几个导演向他递来橄榄枝，德拉科帮他接了两个试镜，试过以后导演都说他天资很好，不过现在还年轻，最好还是能够接受一下系统的培训，哈利整个人晕乎乎的根本没想好未来的路该怎么去走。

这天他靠在德拉科怀里读剧本，德拉科在他身后给他按腰。这部片子排期比较靠后，说是要半年以后，片方说资金还没到位，不过男二基本确定定下来就是哈利了，里面有舞蹈的段落，导演给他找了舞蹈教练，每天练完功都腰酸背痛累得半死。

德拉科的手机响了，他停下手里的动作接起电话，是纳西莎，跟他说卢修斯气消了，问他什么时候带哈利回家。

“我问问他。”德拉科说完一低头，正对上哈利亮晶晶的眼睛，只见他捏着剧本的手指都发白了，德拉科改口到，“我们确定了时间给你回电话吧。”

德拉科挂了电话，哈利立刻松了口气。

“怎么了？不想见我父母吗？我妈还挺想见你的。”德拉科捏了捏哈利的肩膀。

“你爸爸听起来很吓人，你不是说你跟他都断绝父子关系了么，他能接受我吗？到时候他见了我生气怎么办，我就是......有点紧张。”哈利说着抓了一把自己的头发。

“你现在可是炙手可热的当红明星，他有什么不能接受的，要不要把柜子里的奖杯都拿去摆在他面前啊？”

德拉科调侃他，果然哈利从脖子开始，红晕爬上耳根，话都说不利索了，憋了半天憋出来一句:“算了吧，那太沉了。”

“你还真认真在想这个事啊。”德拉科无语了，咬了一下哈利的脸颊。

“喂！不准咬我脸啦！我只是觉得至少这样你爸爸不会那么瞧不起我嘛......不然他肯定觉得我配不上你。”哈利委屈地捂住脸。

“瞎想，我看上的，配不配得上他说了算么？”

哈利却没有因为这句话感到安心，靠进德拉科的怀里只觉得更忐忑了，他怀疑去见马尔福夫妇将是他人生迄今为止做过最错误的决定，一场想象得到的血雨腥风即将来临。

哈利在接下来的一周都寝食难安，每天躺在床上都翻来覆去，德拉科不得不把他圈在怀里禁止他乱动。

临到约定回家的日子的前一天，哈利彻底失眠了，他蜷在德拉科怀里大气都不敢出。

“你知道你现在这个样子让我想到什么吗？”德拉科闭着眼睛，漫不经心地说。

“肯定不是什么好事。”哈利闷闷不乐地抠着德拉科的衣扣。

德拉科轻笑一声，低头吻了一下怀里爱人的发顶，找到他的手十指交织握在一起，睁开眼睛慢慢地说:“就像我们第一天睡在一起醒来的那天早上，你的心跳就跟现在一样，吵死了。”

哈利枕在德拉科手臂上，转过身背对着他不做声，德拉科的手臂从腰上环过来，掌心贴着哈利的胸膛也没说话，房间里安静下来。

“89下，波特，过去的一分钟里，你的心脏跳了89下。”德拉科轻笑一声，“距离我决定打电话给救护车就差那么一点。”

哈利扭头去看他，接住了一个吻。

“没什么好担心的，乖，你跟着我就行了。”

德拉科的亲吻总是能很好的安抚哈利，他稍稍定下心来，心想也是，反正卢修斯再怎么不喜欢德拉科做色情片他不也做了这么长时间，卢修斯的喜恶也没那么重要嘛。

但是哈利还是睡不着，靠在德拉科怀里胡思乱想。

他隐约知道一点点德拉科以前的生活，但是也只有一点点，潘西说德拉科以前德拉科的生活很好，为了追寻自由和爱情才断绝了父子关系，说得那叫一个慷慨激昂，末了还假惺惺擦了一下眼角根本不存在的眼泪。当然，德拉科当下就丢了一个白眼给她，让哈利别听她在那儿演独角戏。

其实想想看，哈利觉得自己也不是害怕被卢修斯歧视，只是好不容易德拉科决定要回家了，哈利甚至希望他能够和卢修斯和解，一个完整的家诶，哈利从小都向往这个，他希望德拉科能有一个完整的家。

哈利又开始想德拉科小时候会是什么样的，青春期呢？是不是一直都这么温柔？又是怎么发现自己跟别人不太一样？会惶恐吗？还是很平静的就接受了？又尝试过跟女生交往吗？会躲在房间做一些不可告人的男孩秘事吗？

哈利不敢乱动，怕吵醒德拉科，但是一个姿势久了又觉得难受，小心翼翼动了几下。

德拉科抬手捂住了他的眼睛。

“还是睡不着？”

掌心的温度传递到哈利眼周的皮肤上，低哑的嗓音落进哈利的耳朵，他大气都不敢出，过了一会儿才懊恼地嘀咕:“我吵醒你了？”

“不算吧，我也没睡着。”

“你也紧张吗？”哈利小心翼翼地问。

德拉科叹了口气:“紧张说不上，只是想到了一些以前的事。”

“是什么样的事？”哈利好奇心被勾起来了，转过身箍住德拉科的脖子缠着他问，“反正我们都睡不着，你跟我说说看嘛。”

“你这是想当睡前故事听吗？”德拉科好笑地拍了拍男孩的后背，其实严格意义上来说，哈利都已经是他未婚夫了，早就过了能够被叫做男孩的年纪，可是德拉科看着哈利总觉得他还是个孩子，撒起娇来让人心都要化了。

“我总得做点准备嘛，毕竟是去见你父母，我知道，我不用在意你爸爸是不是会讨厌我，可是我也不想因为我，你跟你爸爸吵起来，你妈妈会难过吧，她听起来很期待你回去，我不想搞砸这个。”哈利讨好地亲亲德拉科的脸颊。

“其实没什么，好吧，你就当睡前故事听吧，听完赶紧睡觉。”德拉科拿出一副哄小孩的语气，手放在他后背一下一下地拍着，“怎么说呢？我已经很久没有见我父亲了，也很久没有跟他好好说过话，上一次打电话回去他直接掐断了，再上一次他生病我去看他，他先是不理我，开口就骂我。”

哈利把德拉科抱得更紧了，靠在他颈窝里亲亲他的侧颈。

“不用难过，这没什么，只是我刚才突然想起小时候的事，其实我小时候特别崇拜他，我那个时候有句口头禅，总是威胁别人，我会告诉我爸爸的，我母亲还为此吃醋，说我都不会想到她。”

说到这里，德拉科不由得笑起来，哈利试图搞清楚他是在笑那个年幼的自己，还是他母亲假意抱怨的话语。

“后来我发现原来我父亲也不是什么事都能搞得定，就好像他突然没那么了不起了，他也有不知道的东西；他也会做错误的决定；他也会对一些事情无能为力......”

“德拉科，你想他吗？”哈利突然打断了德拉科的回忆，他不知道自己为什么会这么做，他就是突然不想德拉科陷入自己的回忆里，那个哈利所没有触及过的光阴。

“还好吧，其实，就好像我知道，他永远都是我父亲，这一点是不会变的，不管他对我，或者我对他说什么样的狠话，这一点是不会变的。”

说实话，哈利对德拉科的这份笃定感到羡慕甚至是嫉妒，于是他又不做声了。

德拉科以为他听着觉得没意思终于困了，也就没再说什么，手在哈利后背上有一搭没一搭的拍着，慢慢沉入梦乡。

可是哈利却是依旧没有睡着，只是他现在脑子里想的事情又变成了，德拉科到底是真的放下了，还是说跟父亲的关系其实是他解不开的心结。

哈利觉得难过，到头来，自己还是这么不了解德拉科。

从伦敦住的地方出发，到达位于威尔特郡的马尔福庄园有160公里，车程2-3个小时，哈利上车没多久就困了，脑袋歪在一边似睡非睡。

“你去后座躺着睡吧，这么样不舒服。”德拉科贴心地建议他。

“我不困。”哈利揉揉眼睛，也不知道在坚持些什么，嘟哝着坐直了，没一会儿又昏昏沉沉滑了下去。

德拉科看着他好笑，汽车又开出去了一段距离，在要出城的时候德拉科一打方向盘，开到一家店门前，请了一个司机，然后打开副驾驶的车门。

“坐后座吧，我陪你。”

哈利被架着迷迷瞪瞪换到后座，德拉科坐在他身边，示意他躺下来，哈利枕着德拉科的大腿，蜷在座位里很快就睡熟了。

司机从后视镜看了两人几眼，几次想要搭话，只是金发的男人在黑发的青年睡熟以后便收了脸上的笑意，神色淡然地看着窗外，一言不发，着实一副不好亲近的气场。

司机只得作罢，虽然他有点好奇，这两人不就是前段时间各大媒体网络上当红的情侣吗？他们这是要去哪里？威尔特郡有什么？等等，好像马尔福家的庄园在那儿？他们是要回去见马尔福的父母吗？会吵起来的吧？马尔福夫妇难道能够接受他们的独子这样乱来？之前不是就有传闻，说是马尔福父子已经断绝关系了吗？

司机越想越觉得自己这是赶上了一出大戏，心里难免有点兴奋，不自觉地车速越来越快。

结果后面就传来冷漠的声音:“开这么快，你是赶着去投胎吗？”

司机吓出一声冷汗，这才注意到自己快超速了，赶紧丢油门。

“抱歉，马尔福先生，我以为您急着回家。”做这行这么多年，他说场面话还是有一套的。

“不急，平常速度慢慢开就行，让他多睡一会儿。”

司机悄悄从后视镜里瞄了一眼，见马尔福低头看了一眼躺在自己腿上的青年，阳光照在他们身上，柔情和爱意简直要溢满整个空间。

这就是爱情吗？司机收回目光专心开车。他对于同性恋没有什么看法，谈不上支持，反正与他无关，日常生活中也遇不上，他只是很难想象对另一个同性的爱是什么样的。

其实没什么不一样，并不会让人觉得恶心，虽然头顶那么多光环，他们跟带着另一半去见家长的寻常情侣差不多嘛。

只是可能他们要去见父母要做的心理建设更多吧？不知道他们准备好了没有。

哈利醒过来的时候一时间神智没有回魂，他迷瞪瞪坐起来揉眼睛，隔了一会儿才注意到汽车停在路边。

“德拉科，到了吗？”还在愣神的哈利挪过去靠在德拉科肩膀上，又打了一个哈欠。

“还没，刚刚到威尔特郡。”德拉科用指梳给哈利理了一下睡得蓬乱的头发，“要再睡一会儿吗？”

哈利这会儿倒是不觉得困了，靠在德拉科身上摇摇头，迷迷糊糊地问他几点了。

“过12点了。”

哈利一下子清醒了：“过12点了？！那不是过午饭时间了？”

德拉科点点头：“我跟母亲发过消息了，告诉她我们要吃过午饭才回去，你昨晚上没怎么睡吧？”

哈利有些懊恼地抓抓头发。

“不要紧，怎么倒像是你回家一样，比我还着急。”德拉科笑着捉住哈利折磨自己头发的手，重新把凌乱的发丝理顺了，“司机我让他买车票回去了，我带你去吃点东西吧。”

哈利愣愣地看着眼前给自己整理衣服上褶皱的男人，突然说了一句：“我没有家。”

说完哈利后悔了，慌乱地想要解释，但是好像又没什么可说的，挥了一下手臂，又悻悻地放了下来，低着头一声不吭，像是犯了错认罚的小孩一样。

德拉科意味深长地看了他一眼，给他把衣服整好，倾身过去亲了一下他的嘴唇，转身开门下车回到驾驶座，放下手刹发动汽车往城里开。

哈利坐在后座，趴在前排座位的中间，好奇地看着车外的景色。

这里是德拉科小时候生活的地方，哈利脑海里突然蹦出这么一个念头，再看窗外，哈利好像看见了一个小小的德拉科，穿着小西装，背着皮书包，小腿袜小皮鞋，沿着路边走着。噢，不对，他应该是坐在司机开着的轿车上吧？毕竟他可是马尔福家的小少爷。那他平时会做什么呢？会学马术吗？好像上流社会的人很喜欢这个运动。

哈利趴在自己的手臂上看着窗外发呆，他好像很难想象小时候的德拉科会是什么样的，即使是到了这样的地方，他也依然没法想象小时候的德拉科。哈利心里有一点难过。

果然，德拉科带着哈利来到一间餐厅，虽然装修上看不出豪华，但是一进门，还是很能感受到十足的贵气，一看就是那种拥有历史的名流餐厅，德拉科说小时候父母经常带他来这儿，他很喜欢吃这家店的鲱鱼籽和牛油果鳕鱼。

“有些日子没吃过了。”

哈利坐在侍者给他拉开的座位上很拘束，他看着对面坐姿随意的德拉科四下打量着餐厅内饰，感叹很久没有回来过了。

“你怎么这么紧张？”

点完菜，德拉科将菜单交还给侍者，撑着下巴看坐在自己对面的小孩儿，像是被丢进陌生环境受到惊吓的小猫似的，眼珠子到处转，身体和四肢都不知道怎么放了。

“我？我......没有。”哈利的声音弱到根本听不清他的反驳。

德拉科起身绕到哈利身边坐下，握住他的手：“没什么好紧张的，说好了，有我呢，你跟着我就行了，我们是一家人了。”

德拉科的手很温暖，刚刚用热毛巾擦过带着潮气，让哈利放松了些许，微微地点点头，回握住德拉科。

吃过午饭，德拉科带着哈利在周围又散了一会儿步，说是吃完了就坐车不好，哈利牵着德拉科的手若有所思地看着他，终于，在纳西莎的电话追进来问他们什么时候回家的时候德拉科才回到车里，驱车前往马尔福庄园。

到达马尔福庄园的时候，管家已经在门口恭候多时了，德拉科把车停进车库，熄了火在座位上坐了几秒钟没说话，哈利侧着身子看他。

“走吧。”德拉科朝他笑了一下，转身打开车门走下车。

绕过车身，哈利走到德拉科身边，德拉科牵住他的手又说了一遍：“走吧。”

“等一下，你的衣领歪了。”哈利叫住德拉科。

“嗯？”德拉科很奇怪地转过身，他今天穿的就是一件休闲衬衣而已，什么叫衣领歪了。

哈利飞快地看了一眼站在楼梯上的管家，对方正在开门没有注意他们，哈利双手拉住德拉科的衣领，把他拉近自己面前，在他嘴上吻了一下，刚要分开，被一只手臂圈住了腰，后脑勺被托住，加深了这个吻。

哈利被一个深吻弄得险些喘不过气，但是他向来习惯了顺从德拉科的动作，只是很紧张地攥着德拉科的衣襟丝毫没有挣扎。

一吻终了，两个人分开时还拉着银丝，哈利脸红得不敢抬头看，躲在德拉科怀里喘气。

德拉科满足地抱着自家小孩：“还想搞偷袭，想亲就光明正大的亲嘛，还能不满足你不成？”

这时上方一个女声传来：“是小龙回来了吗？怎么不进来？”

哈利有些惊慌，不过德拉科适时放开了怀抱，顺势将他的手攥在手里，抚平了凌乱的头发。

“这就上来了，母亲。”

哈利不敢抬头，只是被德拉科牵着闷声往前走。

“哼，毫无礼节，你知不知道你母亲为了迎接你这个不孝子，准备了多少东西吗？结果你一条短信就把她打发了。”

一个阴沉的男声又响了起来。

哈利下意识捏紧了德拉科的手，接着他感受到德拉科放缓了脚步，不动声色挡在了他前面。

“父亲。”

哈利听见德拉科这么喊那个男人。

“卢克好了，我都没这么觉得，他们能平安回来就是最好的了，进屋吧，站在门口说话就有礼节了？这还有客人呢。”

“你就会帮着他说话。”

男人好像受到了多大的委屈似的，转身进屋了，哈利小心翼翼抬起头，从德拉科身后看着面前的女人，按照年龄来说，德拉科的母亲应该有五十多岁了吧，但是面前的这位女士风韵犹存，脸上并无多少皱纹，举手投足之间很有气质，仪态优雅，更重要的是，明明脸上是柔和的微笑，哈利却是能够感受到她周身散发着一种很强大的气场，很有威信的样子。

“母亲，这是哈利。”德拉科稍微让开一点身体，让哈利站出来。

“马尔福夫人您好，我是......哈利。”哈利显得有些无措，他求助地看着德拉科。

“哈利是吧，看起来比镜头上还要可爱呢。”纳西莎笑着点点头，“快进来吧。”

德拉科牵着哈利走进屋子，从地下室上到一楼客厅，卢修斯坐在沙发上翻着一本财经杂志，没有看他们一眼。

“行李一会儿多比会给你们提上去的，还是你原来的房间，好了，卢克，你明明昨天夜里想儿子回来想的都睡不着，现在在这里假装什么高冷，小龙，你带着哈利去那边坐着，正好我刚烤了一点蛋糕和曲奇，陪我喝点下午茶吧。”

说完，纳西莎进厨房去了，卢修斯翻着杂志发出一声冷哼。

“哈利？这名字可真是有够常见的，路上喊一声都能有十个人回头吧。”

哈利不知所措地站在原地，只会握着德拉科的手，德拉科牵着他坐到离卢修斯最远的地方，回敬了自己父亲一句:“卢修斯这个名字也没有特别到哪里去。”

“你！”卢修斯从杂志里抬起头，对着德拉科怒目而视。

哈利拽了拽德拉科的手，想让他别这么说话，德拉科只是拍了拍他的后背，让哈利不必紧张，挨在他身边坐下。

“看了真是叫人笑话，以为你们真的有多恩爱似的，不过是easy boy罢了，德拉科，你是担心有人出更高的价钱把他买走了你留不住他吧？”

哈利涨红了脸，有些坐不住，扭着身体想要说些什么。

“他本来就是自由的，没有人能用金钱交换哈利的感情，如果他要走，那也不是用钱可以留下的。”德拉科倒是看上去很无所谓的耸了下肩。

“我不会。”哈利不安地反驳了一声。

“乖，我知道。”德拉科笑着转过头看了一眼哈利，旁若无人的亲了他一下。

“不知廉耻的东西。”

德拉科没有理会自己气坏了的父亲，拍了拍哈利的后背，让他去厨房看看纳西莎有没有什么要帮忙的。

哈利顺从地起身去找纳西莎，心里暗自不安，德拉科这是故意支开自己，是要跟卢修斯说什么吗？不想再让卢修斯刁难他，让他难堪？

其实德拉科只是在他面前强装镇定吧？一直在找借口拖延时间回来家里，宁可拉着他在外面散步，也不知道该怎么面对自己的父亲，德拉科只是为了让他安心才做出好不在乎的模样吧？

哈利走进厨房的时候纳西莎刚把烤盘从烤箱里取出来，见哈利走进来冲他笑了一下。

“哈利，你怎么进来了？卢克让你难堪了？他就是这样的，别往心里去。”纳西莎边说着，用夹子把曲奇一块一块夹出来在盘子上码好，厨房里飘满了黄油和巧克力的香气，纳西莎笑着说，“小龙从小就爱吃这个，巧克力曲奇，小时候可爱吃甜食了，喝茶都要放五颗方糖，结果后来长蛀牙被他爸爸骂了一顿，就不敢肆无忌惮地吃了，其实心里还是爱得很，他小时候特别怕他爸爸，他爸爸说的话他最听了。”

“噢......他说过这个......”哈利感觉自己在这里依旧格格不入，只能附和着纳西莎的话。

纳西莎摆好曲奇，又去拿杯子蛋糕，用裱花袋在上面挤上奶油，摆上装饰，然后才开始泡茶，哈利插不上手，看见放在一旁的烘焙工具想要走过去洗干净，可是他刚刚拿起来，纳西莎就让他放下，说是会有人洗的，不用管它们。

“在小龙家你还要负责洗碗吗？小龙这也太不体贴了，都不给家里请个佣人吗？怎么能让你做这种事。”

哈利缩回手臂不知道该怎么接话，纳西莎这话说的好像是向着他的，但是说的却是“小龙家”，好像他就只是一个外人一样，哈利在裤腿上擦了擦掌心的汗。

这时外面传来高声的呵斥，似乎还有什么东西被摔在地上了。

哈利慌张地看了纳西莎一眼，对方却好像完全没放在心上，哈利疑惑地不知道自己是不是应该出去查看一下情况。

“让他们父子两个自己解决吧，别放在心上，你不了解小龙，他和卢克啊，性子一模一样，有什么话总是不能好好说出来，卢克其实早就不为这种事生气了，小龙做这种事情，比起丢脸，他还总觉得小龙会被骗，他太单纯了，活在自己的世界里，总是看不清外面的人心和利益关系。”纳西莎笑眯眯地把茶壶盖上，倒了一杯端给哈利，“小龙把你支开，想来是不想让你听见，我们晚一点再出去吧。”

哈利接过茶杯，但是他根本喝不下这杯茶，只觉得胃里翻搅着。纳西莎只是短短的说了几句话，却让哈利如芒在背，纳西莎就好像时刻在提醒哈利，你不了解德拉科，德拉科是我儿子，你别想着欺骗他。

纳西莎也端起一杯茶，站在哈利对面，靠着料理台开始讲德拉科跟家里出柜的事情。

德拉科第一次跟家里出柜是16岁的时候，那不是一个意外，没有什么被家长抓包发现跟男朋友上床或者看gv的尴尬场面，那一天德拉科吃完晚饭坐在餐桌上忽然问起来，男生喜欢男生是不是病了。

卢修斯完全没有放在心上，纳西莎有点担忧，但她还是告诉德拉科这不是病，只是可能不同寻常而已。

德拉科说他好像有点喜欢一个同班的男生，卢修斯嗤之以鼻，16岁在他眼里还是小屁孩呢，知道什么是喜欢吗？

纳西莎白了卢修斯一眼，说你不是6岁第一次家宴的时候就跟自己父亲说想要娶我为妻了吗，你儿子这比你还晚熟10年呢。

卢修斯问德拉科，那你想要和那个人结婚吗？德拉科想了想一阵恶寒，那倒是也不必了。

这个话题就不了了之了，德拉科后来也没有跟那个男生表白，说到底，他也不是主动的那一个。

德拉科第二次跟家里出柜是18岁，直接带着伴侣出现在晚宴上，卢修斯还是没有放在心上，年轻人罢了，跟世俗叛逆想要尝试点新鲜的，不足为奇，到时候遇见真心喜欢的人就会知道自己错的有多离谱了。

纳西莎只觉得不能正视自己丈夫的情商了，问他那你六岁的童言无忌后来是不是也觉得自己有多荒谬？

卢修斯说得义正言辞，那不一样，自己是天选之子从小就遇到了真命天女。

纳西莎懒得理自己不靠谱的丈夫，犹豫了一下，还是走过去跟儿子说不论如何祝贺他找到心仪的伴侣，但是也无论如何要注意保护自己。

德拉科也没有忌讳，说自己是top，两个人都体检过了，身体健康。

要不怎么说德拉科单纯呢，后来事实证明，果然德拉科是“完美”受害者。

“他被伤害过以后我很担心他再也不敢爱了，他的确也有很多年没有真正去爱什么人，你知道的，一旦被伤害过就很难再去相信什么人。”

纳西莎放下茶杯，上下打量哈利，外面的争论渐渐平息，似乎再无大的动静，等了一会儿有脚步声靠近。

“哈利？母亲？你们怎么在厨房一直不出来？”德拉科出现在门口，奇怪地看着两人。

哈利端着一杯没有动过的茶，慌张地抬起头望向他。

“你跟卢克在外面动静那么大，我还以为你俩打算重新装修客厅呢，让哈利出去伤着他了怎么办。”纳西莎打趣了一声，转身将杯子里没喝完的茶倒进水池，把杯子放回托盘，“正好你进来了，帮我把东西端出去吧，卢克又给你气的不轻吧？我先出去看看他。”

说完纳西莎率先走出厨房，只留下哈利和德拉科两个人。

“怎么了？你看起来很委屈，不会是母亲说什么了吧？”

德拉科把哈利手里的杯子接过来放在一边，把人抱起来放在料理台上，盯着他的脸认真端详。

“没有，别闹了德拉科，你父母还在外面呢，赶紧把东西端出去吧。”哈利别开脸躲开德拉科的目光。

“我们回去吧，我不该带你回来的。”德拉科有点懊恼，哈利这幅样子像极了他们第一天见面的时候，战战兢兢像只被遗弃的小猫。

“没有没有，德拉科，我也想要见你父母的，你知道我没有父母......我就只是......我就只是......很羡慕你。”

哈利也不算在撒谎，听着纳西莎说的那些话，哈利只觉得很难过，他忽然想知道，如果是自己的母亲，是否也会在他带德拉科回去的时候这样暗示德拉科——这个是我捧在手心里的珍宝，你一定要好好对他，不能再让他受伤害了。是的，这就是哈利从纳西莎的话语见听出来的言下之意。

德拉科没有说话，就只是走上前长久地抱着他，把人蜷在怀里轻轻拍着他的后背。

哈利吸了吸鼻子抬手圈住德拉科的脖子，这样还能感受到一点安全感，不管别人说什么，德拉科始终都会在这里陪着他的。

“真的没事了，德拉科，我们出去吧，别再让你爸爸找茬挤兑你了。”哈利感觉自己抱够了，贴在德拉科耳边小声说。

“他就是这样，他要是什么时候夸我了，那我才要带他去医院做检查了呢。”德拉科笑着抱怨了一声，到底松开了哈利，不过离开之前在他嘴上讨了一个吻。

德拉科和哈利一人端着茶盘一人端着茶点来到客厅，卢修斯还是板着个脸不看他们，纳西莎坐在丈夫身旁，笑着调侃了一句小情侣是不是躲在餐厅偷情。

“他已经是我的未婚夫了，母亲，事实上，我还想要跟你们商量一下关于婚礼的事情。”

德拉科放下茶盘，很自然地又牵住了哈利的手，哈利暗中舒了一口气，被德拉科牵着让他感到很安全。

纳西莎兴致勃勃地跟二人讨论有关婚礼的事情，卢修斯只是爱答不理地坐在旁边假装看书。

其实婚礼怎样都好说，哈利和德拉科聊起过一次婚礼，哈利这边按他自己的话来说就是孤家寡人一个，没有亲人，朋友也没有几个，德拉科说什么他都好，德拉科笑他能不能对自己的婚礼上点心，哈利嘟哝着，只要结婚对象是德拉科，其他的本来就是怎样都好，结果就是德拉科抱着他躺在床上，边闹边问他那不要婚礼了好不好，反正穿上西装最后都是要脱掉的，哈利被操得直呜咽，也不知道是在点头还是在摇头，反正就是抱着德拉科不松手。

“那红毯你们谁来走？”纳西莎突然问了这么个问题，“哈利如果是自己一个人走红毯的话，听起来有点孤单？”

“难道你要挽着儿子的手走过去把他交给波特？”卢修斯突然从书里抬起头反驳了一句。

“为什么我挽，这种事情不都是当爸爸的去做。”纳西莎斜了卢修斯一眼。

“我才不要挽他。”卢修斯做了一个恶寒的表情，简直在用五官抗拒这件事的可能性。

“所以我想要办成草地婚礼，这样可以把礼台放在中间，我和哈利从两边各自走进来就好了。”德拉科打断了卢修斯幼稚的斗嘴。

“或者不用那么麻烦......就......直接站在台上就好了。”哈利坐在德拉科身侧小声提出自己的看法。

“那多单调，小龙总是喜欢华丽的东西。”纳西莎笑眯眯地端起茶喝了一口。

“直接站在台上也挺好的，省得找场地搭台子了。”德拉科应着哈利的话，伸手拿过两块曲奇，转身喂了一块给哈利。

哈利尴尬地接过来，偷瞄了一眼纳西莎，纳西莎没有什么反应，同时伸手握住了卢修斯，似乎在拉着他不让他站起来。

下午一家人就这么在客厅有一搭没一搭的聊天，有时候说两句话，卢修斯一直拿着本书，也不知道看进去了多少，纳西莎开了个电视剧，德拉科抱着哈利玩手机，哈利坐在德拉科腿上不是很自在，但是卢修斯和纳西莎都好像没看见一样，索性放弃挣扎，靠在德拉科身上很快又昏昏欲睡了，德拉科问他要不要回房间休息，哈利摇摇头强睁眼睛，小声嘀咕再睡下去晚上就不用睡了。

晚餐是由专门的厨师做的，纳西莎说本来想做鳕鱼排，但是德拉科多半中午已经去那间餐厅吃过了，卢修斯又免不了冷嘲热讽，数落德拉科辜负纳西莎的一片好心，德拉科只当没听见，给哈利拉开座椅，拆了龙虾壳把虾肉放进他盘子里。

哈利原本以为按照卢修斯的性格，马尔福的家风应该是那种食不言寝不语的类型，但是没想到，餐桌上纳西莎一直说起德拉科小时候的事情，说他小时候可讨厌吃鹅肝，还有新鲜生蚝，卢修斯在旁边搭话说他从小就不知好歹，什么东西好都不知道。

哈利看着盘子里的鹅肝一时间也不知道该不该下手，只能讪讪地问德拉科为什么不爱吃，德拉科皱了皱眉似乎不想回答。

“因为看了一篇取鹅肝之前是怎么喂养的文章，他总觉得很残忍，就吃不下了。”纳西莎给卢修斯舀了一小勺黑鱼子酱放在鹅肝上。

“哼，惺惺作态的善良，这个世界本来就是这样的。”卢修斯毫不在意地吃下一块肥美的鹅肝。

“觉得腻罢了。”德拉科看着哈利下对盘子里的鹅肝不去手的样子，招手让人给他撤了下去，“再给他换一份龙虾，他喜欢吃那个。”

晚餐豪华又丰盛，但是哈利吃得胆战心惊，结束以后总算是回到房间，哈利站在床边却没有第一时间躺上去放松自己。

这里是德拉科小时候长大的地方，哈利脑子里有一次出现这个念头，这个念头每时每刻都在提醒哈利，他和德拉科之间的差距有多大，他敢说，光是德拉科房间里的那个飘窗，就有他度过整个童年的碗橱两倍那么大。

不是早就知道这个事实了么，哈利自嘲了自己一下，他忽然觉得自己应该要感谢陷害德拉科的那个男人，如果没有那个意外，他又怎么会有机会跟德拉科相遇呢？如果没有德拉科，他又怎么有机会过上现在的生活？他可能真的会被放高利贷的那些人抓去卖吧？

想到这里，哈利心里一阵没有由来的害怕，他居然在庆幸德拉科受过的那些伤害拯救了自己无药可救的人生。

德拉科走进房间的时候看见哈利蹲在地上，身体颤抖的程度很明显显示出他在哭。

德拉科急忙走过去蹲在他面前，扳过他的肩膀让他抬头看着自己。

“宝贝怎么了？”德拉科小心翼翼把人揽进怀里。

哈利抽噎着拼命摇头，试图把自己躲进德拉科怀里寻求安全的庇护。

德拉科抱着他坐在床上思绪也很乱，带哈利回来的确是他想要的，他早就想要跟卢修斯和解了，过了三十岁以后，他有时候觉得自己真的会想家，他想要带哈利回来见父母，就像是大家都会做的那样，得到父母的祝福，成为一家人，原来就算是他也不能免俗。

但是现在德拉科只觉得后悔，哈利根本没有准备好，自己好不容易在他心里构建起来的安全感，轻易就被击垮了。

哈利抬手圈住德拉科的脖子，凑过去亲吻他，亲得很急，没有章法的嗫咬，德拉科总怀疑自己的嘴唇都要被咬破了，他稍微躲开了小孩的进攻，转而去亲吻他的额头。

哈利很容易就被德拉科安抚了，每一次，只要德拉科亲吻他的额头，他都会觉得安全，像是影视片里母亲的晚安吻，柔软的落在孩子的额头上，补偿了哈利从小缺失的体验。

“德拉科......”哈利小声喊着爱人的名字，轻声坦白自己的心迹，“我好害怕，我害怕，我们之间差距那么大，万一我没有遇见你，我差一点就不能遇见你了。”

爱情里的人总是容易患得患失，德拉科自己也会做这样的梦，稍微一个不小心，他就和哈利在人海中擦肩而过了，缘分就是这样的奇妙，是过往生命里做过的每一个选择把他们送到彼此身边。

德拉科像是哄小孩儿一样将他的男孩抱在怀里轻拍后背，这时他才重新低头和他接吻。

哈利需要一点熟悉的方式来确认他们之间的关系，他转过身体，双腿缠住了德拉科的腰身，贴着德拉科的小腹轻轻磨蹭。

德拉科望进爱人的眼眸，几分欲念几分柔情还有几分不确定情绪的闪烁，他知道小孩儿需要这个。

“这里没有润滑剂。”德拉科也不是想要拒绝一场性爱，他只是不想让哈利难受。

“我带了。”哈利从德拉科怀里起身，走到箱子旁，从最底下取出一支卷在t恤里的润滑剂。

“早就对我图谋不轨了？”德拉科笑得无奈，解开上衣躺上床，朝哈利张开双臂。

“我只是想在你的床上跟你做爱，你有没有带过别人回来在这张床上过过夜？”哈利回到床上，扑进德拉科怀里，配合他的动作脱去身上的衣物，很快就赤条着和他肌肤相亲了，哈利很舒服的靠过去，他喜欢这样亲密的接触。

德拉科牵起哈利的手，把带着订婚戒指的中指放在唇边亲吻:“没有过。”

哈利是相信的，德拉科以前不喜欢在自己睡觉的床上做爱，哈利有次打趣，说德拉科是不是跟人出去开房都必须要开套间，在一张床上做爱完了以后去另一张床上睡觉。

“那要是等下把床弄脏了怎么办？我没有准备避孕套诶。”哈利做出很苦恼的样子撑在德拉科身上看着他。

“那你最好含紧了别漏出来。”德拉科往手上挤上润滑剂，探入哈利的后穴，另一只手撩开他鬓角的碎发，贴在他耳畔低沉的声音说，“不过弄上了不是更好吗？你不就是来圈地盘的小狗吗？”

哈利被德拉科的话弄得耳尖都红了，别开眼睛不看他，乖巧地趴在德拉科身上，认真感受进到身体里的手指，敏感的身体能够明显感受到分明的指节是怎么进入的，进去以后没有立刻动作，像是等他适应一样停在那里，但是两根手指在身体里并没有什么存在感，被开发的身体需要更强势的对待。

“德拉科，不够。”哈利小声提出要求，扭了扭腰催促着想要吃下更多。

德拉科当然给他了，但是他能够感受到小孩今天有心事，像是想要通过性事确认些什么。索性德拉科也不磨蹭了，三根手指在哈利身体里做着扩张，按住前列腺给他温吞绵长的快感，哈利很快就被激出眼泪来了。

“好了，好了，可以进来了。”哈利抱着德拉科的脖子，脸藏在手臂上，只露出红红的耳尖，好像说这话的人不是他，他是被强迫了一样。

德拉科觉得有趣，只是顺着哈利的话把自己放进了他的身体，然后饶有兴趣地问:“接下来呢？你是想要快一点？还是慢一点？”

“慢......慢一点......我想跟德拉科做久一点。”

耳朵更红了，声音越说越小，好像是什么不可言说的秘密。

德拉科觉得可爱，顺着他的意思缓慢抽插，亲亲男孩发烫的耳尖，他猜自己能明白哈利怎么了，心疼之余，看着男孩这幅模样，免不了想要捉弄他一下。

“哈利是嫌我不能够满足你了吗？我好伤心啊，也是，我年纪大了，哪能配得上你这样精力旺盛的年纪。”

哈利正被他温吞的研磨弄得挠心挠肺，性器的进出，甬道的收缩，被占有的触感的确很强烈，但是无法被满足的欲望如同一道撕裂的敞口，往身体里灌着冷风那般不自在，哈利自己动了动胯，想要追逐那份快感。

“如果哈利要跟我解除婚约的话，我也是能够理解的，你应该可以找到跟你一样年纪的男孩......”

哈利立刻睁开眼睛，急急地去找德拉科，对方明明在跟自己做着最亲密的事情他还是害怕，慌张地辩解:“没有！不会的！绝对不要！我已经答应你的求婚了，你不可以反悔！”

说罢，找到德拉科戴着戒指的手十指交叠握了上去。

“不准！”

这个世界上没有比他的宝贝更可爱的人了，德拉科忽然一挺身，性器进到一个深度，哈利惊呼一声扬起脖子，德拉科吻住他的喉结，像是一个捕猎者，接着他顺势把哈利压在身下。

“别怕。”

德拉科用手臂架住哈利的腿弯，一下又一下用力撞进他的身体，欲望的沟壑被填平，愉悦舒适和安定重新回到哈利的心里，他舒服得想要叫出声，不过哈利还记得这里是马尔福家，外面还有德拉科的父母，于是他也不敢放开了叫，只能拉长了呜咽。

哈利抓住了身下的床单，腿挂在德拉科的手臂上，浑身都使不上劲，只是随着德拉科的动作摇晃。

“要抱。”哈利有点委屈地提要求，每次做得舒服了哈利总是会有更多的要求，这个姿势虽然做得很舒服，但是两人之间总是隔着一段距离。

“会进得更深哦。”德拉科停下来似笑非笑地看着眼神开始飘忽的男孩。

“没关系。”哈利抬起手臂开始撒娇，嗓音黏糊糊的如同化不开的蜜。

“真是拿你没办法。”德拉科俯下身，哈利的柔韧性很好，最近也一直在练习舞蹈，随着他的倾身下压，哈利的腿抬高架在德拉科的肩膀上，几乎被完全折叠在胸前。

德拉科抱住哈利，问他这样可以吗？

“喜欢......德拉科。”哈利开始有胡言乱语的趋势，眼睛痴痴地看着近在咫尺脸庞，如愿以偿的得到了亲吻和拥抱。

“小龙？”

哈利一个激灵，神智瞬间从情欲中抽离，惊慌失措地看着身上的人。

德拉科直起身子，但是并没有把自己抽离，他仔细听了一下门外的声音，脚步声渐近，在门口站定，然后响起两声敲门声。

“小龙，今天还要给你热牛奶吗？”

哈利不敢挣扎，生怕弄出什么大的动静，求助地望向德拉科。

“怎么回事？”

德拉科还没来得及做出反应，卢修斯的声音也传了过来，抱怨些德拉科都是多大的人了，还要什么睡前热牛奶，接着训斥他不来给纳西莎开门，“出去这么多年基本的礼仪都没有了吗！你母亲跟你说话呢！门都不会开了？”

德拉科没有做声，忽然抱起哈利，下身仍然紧密相连在一起，哈利忽然悬空，只能抱住德拉科的肩膀，双腿也缠住他的腰，德拉科就这么抱着他向门边走过去，随着走路的节奏，埋在身体里的性器上下戳刺着哈利，哈利很努力才让自己没有叫出声来。

“按我说的说，一个字都不准改。”在门边站定，德拉科贴在哈利耳边小声说。

哈利拼命抱住德拉科，生怕一个不小心自己向后靠住了门板发出什么奇怪的动静。

“爸爸妈妈，德拉科睡了。”

哈利惊诧地看着德拉科，这时卢修斯好像不耐烦了，伸手要去按下门把。

“快说，不然一会儿门开了。”德拉科贴在哈利耳边小声提醒他，身下还在小幅度的研磨，他能感受到哈利因为紧张而剧烈收缩的甬道，高温紧致的小穴吸得德拉科身体都快苏了。

“爸......爸爸......妈妈......”哈利说话声音都在抖，这两个称呼就像是抽走了他全部力气，“德拉科睡了。”

外面的人似乎愣住了，一时间门板两边都安静下来，哈利攀在德拉科身上不敢动。

“我刚刚在洗澡，谢谢妈妈，一会儿牛奶我去热了端上来就好。”

哈利强压着嗓音的颤抖复述着德拉科教他的话，尽量让自己的声音听起来没有问题。

门外的人沉默了几秒，哈利担惊受怕，德拉科贴在他耳边对他说:“别怕，没事了，你做得很好。”

最后纳西莎的声音响起来，说牛奶在微波炉，有两杯，今天一路舟车劳顿辛苦了，让哈利也好好休息，不要太累了。

说完，门外脚步声渐远，听起来是离开了。

危机解除，哈利趴在德拉科肩膀上忽然大哭起来。

德拉科连忙抱着人回到床上，用手给他擦眼泪。

“宝贝，你做得很好，没事了，别怕，是我错了。”

哈利就像是被什么击碎溃堤了一般，哭得上气不接下气，还不准德拉科出去，德拉科暗自苦笑，这可真是一报还一报。

“没事了，宝贝，爸爸妈妈会高兴的，你跟我是一家人了，母亲刚才还跟我说你叫得太生疏了。”

德拉科亲吻着哈利的脸颊，吻去满脸泪痕。

“我从来没有叫过爸爸妈妈。”

只是这一句话，哈利再也不愿意多说什么，哭着扭动腰身，趴在德拉科身上索取。

还不够，哈利今天所有的不安都不敢直接说出来，还在性事里找安全感。德拉科不想要这样，但是他会给足哈利想要的，让他知道在自己面前，真的怎样都可以。

“以后就有了，哈利，你有家的，记得吗？你把我圈住了，我永远都会在你身边。”

带着戒指的手交握在一起，其实算不上舒服，金属的指环相互抵着还有些硌人，不过存在感十足。

大概越是坚强的人，独立惯了，找到了可以依靠的对象反而越是脆弱吧，就好像人生过往二十年的孤独和委屈终于尽数宣泄了一般，哈利止不住地流眼泪，也不管自己身处什么环境了，哭着呜咽德拉科的名字，说着“不要离开我”“不要再让我一个人了”的请求。

哈利最后也还是做晕过去了，一整天的精神高度紧张松懈下来，加上高强度的“运动”，事后清理的时候哈利整个人就靠在德拉科身上昏睡，德拉科给人清理干净套上睡衣塞进被子，坐在床边休息了一会儿，这才出门下楼来到厨房。

卢修斯靠在小吧台旁端着个酒杯，德拉科端出来一杯牛奶，另一杯在微波炉里转着。

“在家里至少应该有点廉耻心，别把你在外面玩的那套带回来。”卢修斯哼了一声。

“我从来不玩，他是我的未婚夫，我想这一点我们已经达成共识了。”德拉科也不气恼，喝着杯子里的牛奶。

“他倒是个听话的，看起来比你乖多了。”

“那你把他当亲儿子不就好了，反正都是一家人。”德拉科喝完牛奶把杯子握着空杯子发呆，两个人相互沉默了一会。

“你那个什么公司还打算继续开下去？”卢修斯换了个话题。

德拉科没有立刻回答，拿着空杯子在手机转了两下，突然抬起头看着卢修斯说:“你知道我为什么这么崇拜性爱吗？其实是因为在青春期大概算是性萌芽的时候，生理课刚刚学了人类是怎么繁衍后代，有一天夜里不小心看见了你和母亲......咳，怎么说呢？那很刺激，也很难叫人反感，只是一想到我是在那么甜蜜的画面中产生的，就觉得这件事很美好了，一旦接受了这个设定......”

德拉科停下来朝卢修斯露出一个假笑。

卢修斯的脸色由黑转红又阴沉下去，训斥德拉科不要脸，但是一刻也没有停留转身上楼，德拉科看着他离去的背影略显狼狈，嘴角挂起一抹得意的微笑。

哈利醒过来的时候也不知道是什么时候了，他卷着被子往旁边探，看见德拉科坐在旁边玩手机心稍稍放下来一点，往德拉科的方向靠过去。

“醒了？要喝牛奶吗？温度应该刚好。”德拉科看着看着自己的一大团被子，伸手把人从里面捞了出来，“天气怪热的，你这是不想见我吗？”

“没有。”哈利注意到自己穿着干爽的睡衣，浑身上下都很利爽，想来又是德拉科帮自己清理过了，接过端到嘴边的牛奶，哈利小口小口的啜饮。

“对了，我想跟你商量个事。”德拉科向后靠在床头，揽过哈利的肩膀让他靠着自己，“我想在这附近买一套别墅，我们结婚以后可以搬过来住，这边比较安静没人打扰，平时离得近，回来也方便。”

哈利瞪大眼睛看着德拉科没有搭话。

德拉科摸不准哈利的想法只能接着往下说:“现在那个公寓房间有限，我想给你修一间练功房，以后需要健身或者是表演练习什么的能有专门的地方，私密性也比较好......衣帽间你不想要单独的，我们也可以共用一间大的，以后你出席晚会的机会也会多起来的，总得给你准备多一点礼服。”

“噢，对了。”德拉科侧过头看哈利，微微一笑，贴在他耳边亲昵的说，“别墅的话，有私人车库，你想玩车震的话，也比较方便，况且别墅空间大，你想玩什么都比较方便。”

说完，德拉科冲着他坏笑，让哈利闹了个脸红，不能说他一点也不想这个，但是德拉科说得好像是为了他这点子性癖特意要买幢房子似的。

“都依你。”哈利喏喏地应下来。

“那是我们两个的家，怎么能只依我。”德拉科揉了揉哈利的脑袋。

哈利心里涨涨的，他们两个的家，完全按照他们喜好布置的空间，从头到尾有他参与的空间，没有那些他不知道的过往，不必猜测在那里发生过什么往事。

哈利放下空杯子蹭进德拉科怀里，安心地笑起来。

第二天早上，哈利醒来的时候身侧已经空了，看一眼时间已经九点多了，哈利起来洗漱完换好衣服走下楼。

餐桌上的食物已经吃了个七七八八，一家三口坐着在聊天，见哈利出现，纳西莎招呼厨师给哈利准备一份早餐，德拉科给他拉开身边的椅子。

“我刚才跟母亲说了，我们准备回来这边买套新房子。”德拉科跟他说。

“我已经问过格林格拉斯先生了，他做地产对这一块比较熟悉，晚一点他就会把合适的房产信息发过来了。”卢修斯语气冷漠，端起茶杯喝了一口，“格林格拉斯先生说他家的二小姐还惦记你的婚约呢。”

哈利一下子抠住了座椅边缘，抿着嘴不做声。

“十一二岁的玩笑话也作数，六岁的时候母亲还想让我娶潘西呢。”德拉科不耐烦的翻了个白眼，在桌子底下找到哈利的手握在一起。

“都说是玩笑了，卢克你也别逗他们了，你不都告诉格林格拉斯先生实情了吗，就差没给人家发请帖来参加婚礼了，小龙，别看你爸这个样子，昨晚上好顿找你们合适的婚礼场地。噢，哈利，喝点热茶，我让厨师给你新烤了可颂，要稍微等等。”

纳西莎拆台拆得愉快，卢修斯只是哼了一声，没有反驳。

“嗯......谢......谢谢爸爸妈妈......”哈利攥紧了德拉科的手，声音还是有些走音，对这样的称呼他还不怎么习惯。

“不要紧的哈利，一家人，总要相互照顾的。”

“是啊，所以这个小子明明是离家出走，结果每个月还在从我的账户上取生活费。”卢修斯不满地嘀咕。

现烤的酥脆可颂端了上来，空气里弥漫着香甜的气味，哈利还是牵着德拉科的手没放，单手拿起可颂咬了一口，卢修斯开始抱怨哈利没有吃相，德拉科说他从昨天开始就絮絮叨叨的像个老头子，纳西莎就端着茶杯看父子俩斗嘴，又问哈利味道怎么样，厨房还准备了洛林咸派让他尝尝。

这就是家吧，哈利挨着德拉科也跟着笑起来。

带未婚夫见家长应该注意什么？

德拉科大概会板着脸抱怨，注意不要成为父母之间的电灯泡——德拉科怀疑卢修斯看他不爽就是因为他分走了纳西莎太多的注意力，卢修斯早就想把他赶出去跟纳西莎过二人世界了；

卢修斯一定会嫌弃的表示，注意不要不分场合的亲热接吻或者做些更过分的事情；

哈利和纳西莎会笑着告诉你，给彼此多一点的安全感，既然你们是深爱着对方想要得到父母的祝福，那就注意带上对彼此的爱意就好啦。

****\- END -** **


End file.
